Wenn ich dich sehe
by Natsuyume
Summary: Etwas schlimmes ist im Park passiert, als Yamato und Taichi dort spazierengingen...(Shonen-ai ^^)


Hi, hier ist meine "zweite" Fanfic. Wieder mal ´n Taito (also, Warnung für Shonen-ai-Hasser). Hoffe, er gefällt euch. Hatte einen Anfall von Kreativität und hab ihn endlich zuende geschrieben. Muss mal wieder darauf aufmerksam machen, dass leider leider keine der Figuren mir gehören, sondern Toei und man weigert sich auch hartnäckig, sie mir zuschenken oder mich zu bezahlen *Hmpf *. Also, dann hoffentlich viel Spass beim lesen.   
  
Wenn ich dich sehe ...  
  
Ein leichtes Zittern geht durch meinen Körper. Es fällt mir schwer, meine Augen zu öffnen. So liege ich ich einfach da. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was passiert ist. Alles woran ich mich erinnere, ist dein Lächeln, als wir durch den Park spazierten. Du hattest deine braunen Augen zugekniffen, so sehr musstest du lachen. Ich hatte wohl etwas witziges gesagt. Aber wo bist du nun? Ich habe noch immer dein lachendes Gesicht vor Augen. Plötzlich verwandelt es sich in etwas hässliches. Deine Augen sind weit aufgerissen und man sieht nacktes Entsetzen darin. Ich verscheuche diesen erschreckenden Anblick aus meinem Kopf. Doch woher kam er?   
Langsam kann ich die Augen öffnen, wo bin ich? Ein weißes Zimmer.   
Liege ich etwa im Krankenhaus? Wieso?  
Irgendwo neben mir höre ich ein Knarzen. Dann vernehme ich leichte Schläge.   
Nein, es sind Schritte. Ich versuche den Kopf zu drehen, aber ein plötzlicher zuckender Schmerz hält mich davon ab. Ein Laut ertönt. Wie ein Echo hallt er in meinem Kopf.   
"Matt...? ....Matt?"   
Wer ist da? Jemand, den ich kenne? Es klingt jedenfalls vertraut.   
"Matt? Hörst du mich?" Eine blonde Gestalt beugt sich über mich.   
Ha, ich weiß. Das ist T.K.. Aber wieso ist er hier. Warum bin ich hier?  
Ich versuche, ihn zu fragen, was denn nun eigentlich los sei. Wo Tai ist.   
Es kommt nur ein leises Röcheln aus meiner Kehle. Ich sehe nun nicht mehr so verschwommen, wie vorhin. Ich sehe, wie mein kleiner Bruder mit Tränen in den Augen blinzelt. Warum weint er? Was ist denn bloss los? Taichi könnte mir sicher alles erklären. Er hat immer auf alles eine Antwort. Nicht immer eine intelligente, aber immerhin.   
"Matt?!! Weißt du was passiert ist?"   
Hätte mein Kopf nicht angefangen, plötzlich ziemlich weh zu tun, hätte ich schwören können, dass er mit verheulter Stimme sprach. Aber warum?   
Natürlich wusste ich nichts. Wie auch? In meinem Kopf war eine Art Blockade. Ein Hindernis, das mich nicht vorbeiliess zu meiner Erinnerung. Aber T. K. wartet wahrscheinlich immer noch auf eine Antwort. Mit einer leichteten Bewegung deute ich ein Kopfschütteln an.   
Ich wüsste es ja selbst zu gerne. Und, verdammt, ich will endlich wissen, wo Tai ist. Tai. Ja, ich weiß, wir wollten einen Ausflug machen. Zur Feier, dass wir nun schon eine Woche zusammenwaren. Wir feierten wirklich alles. Seine 4 in Mathe. Meinen neuen Song.   
Moment, wenn ich im Krankenhaus liege und Tai ist nicht da. Dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeite, fällt mir ein. Er ist schnell weg, denn er würde mich nie alleine lassen.   
"Matt!" wieder T.k.´s Stimme. Ich versuche mich auf sie zu konzentrieren.   
"Yamato, hör mir zu. Hörst du mich?" Ich nicke diesmal schwach. Zu mehr bin ich nicht fähig.   
"Du hast mit Taichi einen Ausflug gemacht. Weißt du noch?" vernebelt höre ich seine Stimme.   
Ja  
"Ihr seid im Park herumgelaufen."  
Weiß ich doch  
"Weißt du auch, was dann passiert ist?"  
Nein, zum x-ten mal nein. Keinen Schimmer. Lass mich bloss in Ruhe. Mein Schädel brummt.   
T.k. muss meinen Gesichtsausdruck wohl gesehnen haben, doch zu meiner Überraschung gibt er keinen altklugen Kommentar ab, sondern sieht nur betreten zu Boden.   
Jetzt wird es mir langsam zu bunt. "...T..ai." bringe ich unter größten Qualen heraus. T. k. ´s Blick fährt wie unter einem plötzlichen Schock hoch und durchbohrt mich erst eine Weile, bevor er anfängt zu reden.  
"Er liegt auf der Intensivstation. Es ...es sieht nicht sehr...gut aus. Hikari und die anderen sind jetzt bei ihm. Davor waren sie die ganze Zeit bei dir. Du hast dich vorerst stabilisiert, hat der Arzt gesagt... ." T. k. bekommt plötzlich einen seltsamen Ausdruck. Den hat er sonst nur, wenn er mir nicht die Wahrheit sagt. Dann lächelt mein kleiner Bruder gequält. "Ich komm bald wieder. Ich sag den anderen, dass du wach bist." und verschwindet leise aus dem Zimmer.  
Das war mir im Moment herzlich egal, ob die anderen das wussten. Ich wollte wissen, wie es Taichi geht. Ich wollte ihn sehen ... und zwar sofort. Wenn ich doch nur aufstehen könnte. Mein Magen schmerzt, in meinem Kopf hämmert es. Was zum Teufel ist passiert?  
Blut!!!  
Ja, da war Blut gewesen. Wo? Wo hatte ich es gesehen?  
Plötzlich habe ich ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob ich beobachtet werden würde. Die Tür knarzt abermals. T.k.???   
Leise Schritte kommen näher. Ich drehe meine Augen soweit in diese Richtung, wie ich es vermag.   
Da steht er. Mein Taichi. Seine braunen Augen liegen zärtlich auf mir. Sein Haar steht noch zerzauster als sonst in alle Richtungen. Er trägt genau wie ich eine weiße Hose und ein weißes Hemd.   
"Tai...?!" flüstere ich. Ich will meine Hand ausstrecken. Ihn berühren. Er kommt näher. Ich sehe ihn an. Dabei fällt mein Blick auf eine runde Wanduhr, die laut vor sich hintickt. Es ist 18. 30 Uhr.   
Taichi ist nun ganz nahe und lässt sich an meinem Bett auf die Knie sinken. Er hebt die Hand und berührt flüchtig meine Wange, bevor er sich vorbeugt und seine Lippen auf meine sinken lässt. Der Kuss ist nicht so leidenschaftlich wie unser erster, doch für mich ist er der wundervollste überhaupt.   
Ich weiß jetzt, dass es Tai gut geht.  
Ich führe meine Bewegung aus und streichle ihm über sein wunderschönes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Just in diesem Moment durchfährt mich wie eine Art Elektroschock ein hässlicher Schmerz. Ich sinke zurück, sehe Tais blutüberströmten Körper vor mir, er öffnet den Mund, setzt zu einem Schrei, einem Laut an, doch es erstickt in blutigem Gurgeln.   
Ich reisse die Augen auf. Tai steht immer noch neben mir, sieht auf mich hinunter. Sein Blick ist so unendlich sanft. Ich weiß, dass wir ein und dasselbe denken.   
Ich weiß jetzt, dass es ihm gut geht.   
"..Tai, ich....liebe dich...so sehr!" Ich weiß, dass wir ein und dasselbe denken.   
Sein Blick bekommt etwas wehmütiges.  
"Warum sagst...du nichts? Hast du...Schmerzen?" In diesem Moment lächelt Tai. Es ist das wunderbarste, was ich je gesehen habe. Das ist es schon immer gewesen.  
Ich sage nichts mehr. Tai dreht sich zur Seite und während er sich umdreht lächelt er immer noch. Wohin gehst du? Lass mich nicht allein. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich.   
Aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung.   
Ich weiß jetzt, dass es dir gut geht.   
Die Schmerzen in meiner Brust werden stärker. Ist das mein Herz? So muss es wohl sein.   
Ich merke gar nicht, dass meine Atemzüge langsamer werden.   
Taichi? Bleib da, warte. Ich komme ja. Du sollst nicht denken, ich liesse dich allein. Das würde ich nie tun. Warte, ich komme zu dir... .  
  
Auschnitt aus einem Zeitungsartikel:   
  
Gestern abend kam es im Biko-Park zu einem tragischen Vorfall. Der bekannte Sänger Yamato Ishida und sein Freund Taichi Yagami waren anscheinend von einer rechtsradikalen Gruppe aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen angegriffen worden. Ishida wurde brutal zusammengeschlagen, Yagami Opfer eines Messerstoßes in die Magengegend. Während am Abend noch Hoffnung für beide bestand, traten am Abend des folgenden Tages schwere Komplikationen auf. Taichi Yagami erlag um 18. 30 Uhr seinen Verletzungen, Ishida wenige Minuten später.   
  
  
ENDE  
  
  
Ich hoffe mein Versuch, eine traurige Taito-Story zu schreiben, ist nicht ganz die Hose gegangen. Sie ist vielleicht ein bißchen kurz. Schreibt mir doch bitte einfach, wie sie euch gefallen hat. Kommentare u.s.w. erreichen mich unter Chibi_Babsi@ hotmail.com 


End file.
